Fatal
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: After the truth came out about Nick and David's car accident, no one wants to know David anymore, so when he becomes really ill with his epilepsy, no one cares about it. When he is also in a near death situation, will anyone forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**After the truth came out about Nick and David's car accident, no one wants to know David anymore, so when he becomes really ill with his epilepsy, no one cares about it. When he is also in a near death situation, will anyone forgive him?**

David Platt sat down on a bench in the park. He had nowhere to stay, nothing to eat so this would have to do tonight.

He was shivering from the cold, and he was sure that his lips would have turned blue by now.

As he lay down to sleep, he hoped that things for him would only get better, because he was not sure how much longer he could live if they got any worse.

I mean, his brother and wife slept together then she got pregnant, he nearly killed his brother, completely wrecked his flat. Then, his family, no the entire street disowned him.

Life couldn't get much worse for him, or could it?

Whilst David was sleeping, back in Coronation Street Gail, his mother was still awake.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, her hands clasped around a now cold mug of coffee.

She couldn't help but wonder what was happening with her youngest child at this current moment.

For all she knew, he could be dead in some dark alley somewhere.

Even though she knew what he did was wrong, she was his mum and she needed to forgive him.

Then again, he'd tried things like this before and what if he tried them again.

Thoughts like these where spinning around her head, when someone switched on the kitchen light.

"Gail?" asked Kylie, pulling her mother in law from the awful daydreams going through her mind.

"I'm scared; I mean what if he's hurt or even dead?" Kylie asked Gail.

Gail didn't speak, she just tightened he grip around the mug in her hands, afraid and scared for David.

Kylie seemed to understand what Gail was thinking, so she just leant down and hugged the poor woman.

The kind gesture made by Kylie seemed to do the trick and Gail soon broke down into tears.

Kylie couldn't stop herself either and within seconds, she was also bawling her eyes out.

The next morning, neither of the ladies decided to get out of bed, but elsewhere in another house on Coronation Street, Leanne Tilsley was getting ready to visit her husband, Nick, in hospital.

She was different to the other two and felt angry.

She had never really liked David, but now she full on detested him for all of the troubles that he had caused for her and her family.

As she walked through the hospital doors, one of the nurses recognised her and pulled her over to the side.

"Ah, Leanne is it; he's been asking to see you all morning!" Leanne smiled at this and followed the other woman into her husband's hospital room.

"Li!" Nick greeted her, a wide grin on his face.

Leanne couldn't help but smile as well as she took her seat in the chair next to his bed.

"I just believe it was David!" Leanne almost shouted "actually, scrap that, I can. He's evil."

"Hey, he was angry." Nick said, trying to be rational and calm like always.

Leanne just sighed.

At the end of her visit, Leanne walked over to one of the nurses that had been assessing Nick's condition.

"When will you be able to discharge him?" Leanne asked the nurse who replied with "As soon as he's well enough." Like always.

Meanwhile in the park, David was just waking up; he was freezing cold in the bitter winds of September.

It was times like this that he wished that he had a coat or jumper or at least a long sleeved t shirt.

But Gail had thrown him out without any of his things.

He was sorry for everything that he had ever done, Nick wasn't meant to get hurt, and surely someone would know that.

At that moment, Leanne, Simon and Max came walking down the path, probably off to feed the ducks.

Neither of the boys saw him, but Leanne did.

She quickly turned around and led the two young boys on a different route to the one that they usually took.

David sighed.

He just wanted a chance to talk to them all, explain and apologise everything that had happened.

Leanne and the boys were now far away out of his view by now and he started to feel funny.

His head started throbbing and everything from the sound of the wind to the screams and shouts of little children slowed down.

He had that same feeling as if he was under water as he usually did.

David fell to the floor, his head making a hard impact on the ground with a sickening crunch.

His body started throbbing and shaking and blood was slowly but surely seeping down the side of his face.

Because of course when he was thrown out with nothing, that also meant none of his medication for his epilepsy, which could be fatal…

**I hope it's good enough! Please read and review and I'll crack on with chapter two ASAP! I really do hope that you like it! Also, if anyone knows what number house each family lives in, I'd love to know! Please try and be positive, though I don't really mind an awful lot if you don't like it, criticism is always appreciated, and THANK YOU! J**

**Poppy xxx**

**.P.S. The next chapter will be over 1000 words, I promise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to Probably Procrastinating for your really nice review and I hope that your story turns out to be as good as your other ones! **

**Anyway, as promised here is chappy two, and it's over 1000 words long this time! So, please enjoy! :D Oh yeah and I don't own corrie L , but I do own the family that 'rides to the rescue'!**

It was another family that saw him there first, sprawled out on the ground, bleeding and shaking, partly from the cold and partly because of his epilepsy.

The father gasped and called an ambulance, whilst the mother, son and daughter stood at the side lines, gawping.

I mean who could blame them, they'd been trying to enjoy a family day out in the park and seen someone injured on the floor.

For God's sake, they're bound to be a bit shocked at the least!

By the time that the ambulance finally arrived, David was still having a fit and there was even more blood having come from his head wounds.

The man was afraid to move him in case the boy died and he would be blamed, so he was defiantly glad when the paramedics ran up to them.

Once two of the paramedics had loaded David onto a trolley and wheeled him into the ambulance, the third one asked the man what had happened.

"I don't know, we found him like this." Is what the man replied, so the ambulance drove off.

Anyway, back in the Platt house hold, Kylie and Gail had finally gotten out of both of their beds, got washed and dressed and headed downstairs all set to see Nick in the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, they just walked straight through to Nick's room and said hi.

Nearing the end of their visit, Leanne walked back in. Gail smiled sympathetically at the woman.

Actually, Leanne wished that people would stop doing that, as it was starting to really get on her nerves now!

At that moment doctors and nurses came running past them with a trolley with a man on it, saying a load of medical terms.

It was quiet for a few seconds then Gail got up and left, Kylie soon followed her out and Leanne was left on her own with Nick again.

The next morning, the drugs were wearing off and David finally woke up only to find himself in a hospital bed in a room in a hospital.

Then a nurse, who was previously sat in the corner of the room, made her way over to David.

"Hello." She said, only to have an answer of "My head kills!" from her patient.

"Well, there was a significant amount of bleeding and we had to stich it up." She replied "Now, we just need to ask you a few questions, alright?"

David nodded, but it just made his head hurt.

"Right, so first an easy one. What's your name?" She asked him.

"Um, Graeme Proctor." Lied David.

"OK Graeme, how old are you?"

"Twenty Two." David went with the truth this time.

"And what happened in the park yesterday?"

David couldn't really remember, he knew that he'd blacked out, but he next thing he knew, he was here.

So, that is what he explained, well tried to explain to the nurse.

She seemed to get the picture. The nurse then nodded at him and walked out of the room.

David waited about thirty seconds before climbing off the bed and pulling off the wires that attached him to a heart rate machine.

Then, he opened the door and walked out.

Straight out of the doors of the hospital and into the streets of Weatherfield.

The cold hit him almost instantly and he began shivering and his teeth began to chatter, but he carried on walking towards Coronation Street.

Now, David didn't want to see anyone that he knew and more than that, he didn't want any of his neighbours to see him, because he was sure that they all hated him.

Anyway, David took his key for number eight Coronation Street **(I think that that is where the Platt family live anyway! :S ) **and unlocked the door.

He tip toed up the stairs, just as a caution in case anyone was at home, and walked into his and Kylie's room, I mean just Kylie's room now.

He grabbed a bag and filled it with stuff that he needed, then he was just about to go out to the bathroom to get his tablets, when the front door opened.

David ran as fast as he could and hid behind the bed in Kylie's room.

"Kylie, can you just stick those bags on the table please, I'm going to run a bath." Gail told her daughter in law.

"OK, I'll go and pick Max up from after school club then." She replied, walking back out of the front door.

After Kylie had left and Gail had entered the bathroom, David ran out of the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he filled his bag with food and then, he walked out of the front door, without his tablets, only to bump straight into his grandma, Audrey.

"Ah David! What are you doing here?" She asked her youngest grandchild.

His eyes went wide as he pushed past his gran.

"DAVID!" She shouted after him and passers-by all turned to look at him.

Jason Grimshaw ran over to him and pushed him over to the wall brutally.

Then, Jason threw the first punch, hitting the already weak David square in the nose, making it bleed an awful amount of blood.

David went to hit Jason back, but the other man was quick to dodge it and threw another few whacks at the younger man.

David spat out some blood and started panting heavily.

Almost the whole street was looking on at the fight between Jason and David.

They all obviously wanted Jason to win, because they'd all heard what David had done to Nick and hated him for it even if it really was nothing to do with most of them.

Jason then continued to beat David up, despite the lack of response from the other boy.

After about five or six minutes, David finally fell to the ground and everyone around was either far too stunned to do anything, or were cheering Jason on.

Kylie, who had heard all of the commotion, then got a bit closer and saw David lying on the ground covered in bruises and blood.

"OH MY GOD DAVID!" Kylie screamed, running over to her injured husband.

David just managed to stand up at that moment.

Gail ran out of the house when she heard David's name and gasped in horror at the mess of her youngest child standing in front of her very eyes.

She gasped, but made no further indication that she cared about him.

"You'll never win Jase." David choked out and Jason growled, running forwards and grabbing David's neck and squeezing hard on his windpipe.

David's breathing then became wheezy and faster than usual.

"JASON NO!" Eileen Grimshaw shouted at her son, whilst running over to the grappling lads, who stopped as soon as he heard her voice.

When he let go, David fell to the ground, with defiantly no fight what so ever left inside him anymore.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU STUPID FOOL!" Eileen yelled at Jason, smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"Teaching 'him' a lesson." Jason replied.

David still wasn't moving and Gail ran over to him.

"David! David, can you hear me?" Gail asked him.

"M…mum?"

"David hang on there!" She told him before turning around and shouting at someone to call an ambulance.

"D..do yo..o.u all h…aa..t….e me?" He asked her

"No of course we don't hate you, you just did some stupid things, that's all." She replied hugging him.

"Ow h..urts..s..s." He slurred.

"Come on David stay with me here…"

**Oooooh a cliffy! Come on do you really think that I'd be mean enough to kill of David Platt? No chance. Anyway, I hope that you all liked it and please read and review!**

**Poppy xxx**


End file.
